END: The legend of Toby Ender: Ch. 3: The Return
"Hello, once again, traveler. Let us continue the story." Chapter 3: The Return: By Beastazoid The Nether. A hellish nightmare realm, swamped with Ghasts, Zombie Pigmen and lava for miles around. Sat amidst the middle of the chaos lay a hulking, purple base. Zombie Pigmen and Wither Skeletons walk along the many catacombs of the fortress, wielding their golden glowing swords and decaying gray blades as they guarded the gates and many doors leading to the inside of the base. Inside sat a plump, white haired, Leader's child. His name was Tear, the prince of the Ghast tribe, and he was seated along with a red-haired, flaming Blaze Leader's Child named Flare,and the Zombie Pigman Leader's Child named Golden. Tear stood up, stroking his iron sword, covered in a sacrificed Ghast's blood. He begun to speak. "As you may not have known..", Tear began. "Ever since 'The Nether Crisis', we have been plotting with the other tribes to break out again, and take back our richly desired land. But we were sent back to this hole by Notch. But now, we will rise AGAIN! And this time, with my genius intellect, we will WIN....". --- Carlotta watched the boys hard at work, building their base. After a few more minutes, James looked to the side at Carlotta, putting the stone block he held down and walking over to her. "What's wrong?", James said with a frown. Carlotta looked up. "Hmm? Oh, I'm just trying to process all that's happened over the past few days.", Carlotta confirmed."You know? Becoming friends with an assassin and an Enderman, leaving my tribe and my father, and being saved by Toby. When that skeleton shot that arrow, he jumped right in front of me, and saved me. He took that arrow for me!" James sat down beside Carlotta. "Maybe because you a soon-to-be queen?", he asked. Carlotta looked away. "Not anymore. My tribe is probably searching for me now. To kill me." James put his hand on Carlotta's shoulder. "I'm not going to let that happen...and neither will Toby...", James said with a grin. Carlotta gave a smile to James. Suddenly, Toby called over to Carlotta. "Hey, Carlie! We're gonna need more wood!" Carlotta agreed and started for the nearby forest, but before she left, she turned towards James and said," Thanks for thinking about me. Be right back." James stood up, then got back to work. Carlotta made her way through the forest carefully watching all angles around her. She pulled out an axe and started to hack away at a tall birch tree, picking up stray sapling that dropped to her feet. But suddenly, she heard cries for help coming from a distance off. "The heck was that?", Carlotta whispered. She followed the noises and discovered a village being attacked by Zombie Pigmen! She ran back to the building site where Toby and James were. "Guys! Zombie Pigs! Attacking a nearby village! We gotta help!", Carlotta exclaimed. Toby and James were shocked. "ZOMBIE PIGMEN? In the Overworld?", they said in unison. "But, they burn here, don't they?". Carlotta shrugged. All three teens dashed towards the carnage. The team ran onto the main street where dozens of Zombie Pigmen were burning down the houses of the helpless villagers with the own flames from their bodies, high pitched screams of both the pigs and the villagers filling the smoky air. Toby was outraged by this, and charged in immediatley towards the demons. "Toby, wait!", James yelled. But it was too late. Toby was already slashing at the monsters. But, appearing out of nowhere, the Zombie Pigman Leader Child sucker-punched Toby with a powerful jab to the ribs, which sent him crashing back into a local library, where he smashed into a bookshelf. "Ow!", Toby yelled. He was about to leap back out to the fight, when he noticed two books. The titles were 'All about Enderman' and 'Info about Creepers'. Toby shoved them both into his pack, then leaped out of the library. Golden then realized who she just punched."The EnderChild?", she whispered."Uh...This was just a preview of the destrucion that is to come! Be warned. For Golden, the Leader Child, and other horrible creatures, will return to take back this land. So says GOLDEN!!!", the Pigman Leader Child exclaimed. Then in a flash of purple, the remaining whole of the horde was gone. Hours later, after disposing of the Pigmen in a cave and putting out the fires that peppered the villiage, the base was finished, and Toby and Carlotta were in the foyer. Toby was deep in thought, reading the Enderman book he had found earlier. "Whatcha readin'?", Carlotta said to Toby. She was leaning over the couch Toby was sitting on. "Oh, yeah.", Toby remembered. "Gotcha something." Toby tossed up the Creeper book, and Carlotta caught it. "Info about Creepers?", Carlotta said confused. "Toby, I should know all about Creepers, I am the human version of one." Toby closed his book." I can see that, but remember that explosion you caused that saved us both a few days ago? It was not TNT, not a fire charge, not another Creeper, but it was YOU. Maybe even though we're human, we still have remains of our old powers? James already knows his power, being good with a bow and having crazy accuracy, but we must have powers too, right? And all the other Leader's Children out there." Carlotta agreed, then opened up her book and sat down on the couch next to Toby. --- "Sir, I'm very sorry. What was I to do? He would've killed me!", were the first words that came out of Golden's mouth, as the two stood on the balcony of the fortress. The Ghast Leader Child was not pleased. "He doesn't know how to use his powers yet, he's just a child, you dolt!!! But, since you've failed me, it seems that your services will no longer be required." Tear said with a grin. Tear raised his hand, and a Ghast floating peacefully instantly obeyed, appearing behind Golden. Tear snapped, as the Ghast began to bring swallowed lava from it's stomach to it's throat, pressing down on the deadly liquid until it was a smoldering orb of rock. A Ghast Fireball. Golden started to sweat. "Golden...", Tear began, as he disappeared behind the doors of the fortress. "You're fired." The Ghast finally fired upon the balcony, and upon the Leader's Child. Tear's guttural laughter filled the realm as the Zombie Pig Leader's Child was burned to ashes. Never to be seen again. The next day, Toby and Carlotta were training to use their new powers in an empty field, while James sat on the sidelines, making more arrows. "What exactly are you doing again?", James asked. "Well, you said yourself I was an Enderman, so I'm embracing my heritage and honing my powers.", Toby replied."Now, unless I miss my guess, i should be able to teleport to that tree over there." Toby concentrated on the spot near the tree....and it didn't seem to be working. James laughed. "Dude, even if you are an Enderman, you're not going to be able to do it. You're just a chi-". POOF! Toby was gone! James was stunned, and he looked to the spot near the tree. But Toby wasn't there. James looked around. Suddenly, Toby appeared......15 blocks above the tree! "Oh, Cubes....", Toby said nervously. "GAH!" He fell right into the leaves of the tree, hitting branches on his way down."Oof!" Toby landed headfirst into the dirt near the tree. James laughed hysterically. "I think you missed your guess,EnderChild! If you can call yourself that!", he said mockingly. But suddenly, ZAP! A purple burst of energy shot out of Toby's hand and straight into James! The force of the blast knocked James back into a stray water hole. Toby was laughing as James climbed out and shivered. Toby had a smug look on his face. "Shut up.", James said angrily. The two boys walk over to Carlotta, where she has been practicing. Crater holes ranging in all sizes were scattered around the field. "Looks like you've been busy!" Toby yelled to Carlotta."Yep, I guess I'm getting the hang of this....", Carlotta replied. "All I have to do is snap my fingers like thi-" Toby and James cut her off. "Nodon'tdothat!!!" they said rather quickly. Carlotta lowered her hand. "Well, all that matters is that we have powers! Next time there's another threat, we'll be ready!" Immediatley after the words were said, a gigantic purple void burst through the heavy barrier of clouds, interrupting the unstable peace the three had. Out of the portal, a humongous mutant Ghast, almost as big as the fabled Enderdragon flew out of the portal. Tear rode on top of the creature, with an evil grin on his face. "You sure can call them.", Toby stated to Carlotta. The three teens observed the Leader's child on top of the Ghast. "Hey!" Toby yelled up to Tear. "You can just turn around, and avoid a whole lot of trouble right now, whowever you are!!" The Ghast lowered and Tear called down from the mob. "If you'll allow me to introduce myself, I am Tear Cinder.", Tear began. "If you'll excuse me, I must really get to taking over your world." Carlotta spoke up. "Whoa, Cinderblock! That ain't gonna happen!" James raised his bow, and Toby created another energy blast. "You have the right to give up now, if you feel like.", Toby exclaimed rather confidently. Tear gave the team a nasty look and snapped his fingers." Kill them...", he said. The Ghast released a gigantic fireball! The team dodged and split up to attack the monster. James started to climb up to a tree and started to shoot arrows at the Ghast, but they had no effect. Toby fired multiple energy blasts, but they only barely phased the creature. Carlotta discovered she could 'throw her explosions' from her hands, sending multiple blasts aimed at the enemy's eyes. KABOOM!! Success! The Ghast was blinded, but only for a while. The team ran up to the Ghast, and started to attack with all they had, but suddenly, the Ghast produced 2 MORE eyes above the damaged, now tearful ones! The monster grabbed all three teens with it's tentacles and took off. Tear laughed evilily. "Now to get rid of these pesky Leader's Children once and for all, so I can rule all of Minecr-!" Tear didn't have time to finish his sentence, because the Ghast accidentaly flew through a cascading waterfall upon a mountain peak! The Ghast had no more spare eyes, so it was flying blind. CRASH! It blew through a mountain, destroying it permanantley."Watch it, you oaf!", Tear yelled angrily. James yelled over to Carlotta, "Carlie! Can you make one more explosion?" Carlotta looked confused. "I thought you said not t-", she began, but Toby interrupted. "Just do it!" Carlotta raised her hand. "Wait for it....", Toby said. He waited until they were just above a lake. "Now!", Toby yelled. Carlotta held her breath and snapped her fingers. KABOOM!!! The Ghast's tentacles exploded beneath him, resulting in the Ghast releasing a ear-piercing scream. The three teens fell safely into the lake below. Meanwhile, the Ghast began to burn up. Still hanging on to the unstable Ghast, Tear raised his fist. "Curse you, EnderChild! I shall return!!!" BOOMM!!!!!! The Ghast crashed into another nearby mountain, sending cobblestone residue everywhere. The Ghast was just a smoldering pile of goo, splattered all over the mountain. Toby, James, and Carlotta all crawled out of the lake and started for home. Hours later, cold, tired, wet, and hungry, they all stumbled into the house, grabbed a steak, and chowed down at in the dining room. "Minecraft won't be able to handle another attack like that.", James said. "We know, but what are we gonna do?", Carlotta replied. "We can't just destroy a portal, because we all know now that they have multiple portals." Toby's eyes brightened up. "Yes we can!", he said enthusiastically. "You remember that story about how Steve made the portal that started 'The Nether Crisis', right? Well, all we have to do is destroy the portal that started it all, and boom! No more Nether!" "Right?" "Dude, we don't even KNOW where the Portal is, and even if we did, we couldn't go in alone!", James explained. "Wait.", Toby said. He ran into a nearby room, and returned a few moments later with a book. He threw it over to James. "This is a history book.", he said. "How will this help?". "Page 45", Toby said restlessly. James flipped to the page. "The Nether Crisis was a terrible event that took place in Silver City, almost 12 years ago..." James and Carlotta looked at each other, then at Toby. "Like James said...", Carlotta began. "How will we pull this off alone?" Toby had a smile on his face. "We're not.", he confirmed. "Guys, it's time to call in the calvary...". HELLOOO MCFFS! Beastazoid here to bring you a third chapter of END! During this break, I'm going to try to upload a bunch of episodes for ya. I hope you guys are liking this one-man series! :D Love it or hate it, I shall continue to write! Remember to spread this series around! 'Till next episode, May the blocks be with ya! Category:Fanfictions